A Lista
by Juliana Black Lichtler
Summary: Oswaldo Montenegro. A grra contra Voldemort parece estar no fim. O ministéria da magia foi tomado pelos Comensais da Morte, mas a Ordem da Fênix ainda tem uma última tarefa a executar nele. Trazer um velho amigo e destruir um velho inimigo... Conseguirão?
1. Sumário

**A guerra contra Voldemort parece estar no fim. O ministério da magia foi tomado pelos Comensais da Morte, mas a Ordem da Fênix ainda tem uma última tarefa a executar nele. Trazer um velho amigo e destruir um velho inimigo... Conseguirão Harry e seus amigos realizarem este feito? Um retrato, um beijo, uma lembrança... serão fatores decisivos.**

**SPOILERS: Livro 5 (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix)**

Oi pessoal!

Essa é mais uma song minha, espero que gostem!

Embalada pela super musicão do Oswaldo Montenegro, A Lista, ela é completamente independente e viajada, mas nem por isso eu vou recusar as reviews! Espero que gostem!

Um super beijão para Alú e Kaka, que sempre me apóiam nos meus projetos de fics, apesar de nem sempre eu posta-los. Beijão meninas!

Divirtam-se pessoal! Espero que gostem!

Beijão!

**RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS**

-**_Rose B. Sparrow:  
_**Ahh, eu fiquei até boba quando li isso, sorrindo na frente do pc!  
Brigaduuuu!  
Essa song eu também escrevi de uma só vez, e foi muito bom escreve-la. A música não me saía da cabeça, e logo a história se formou. Em três horas a song estava pronta.  
Foi muito triste matar o Rony... tão triste que eu não segui os planos  
iniciais de matar o Harry P... menos mal!  
Obrigado por ler! Se gostou, pode dar uma olhada nas minhas outras fics: "Julho de 83 – Nenhum de Nós", "Misunderstood – Bon Jovi" e "HP e o Controle da Serpente". As duas primeiras seguem o mesmo estilo dessa, e a terceira é longfic.  
Beijão! Sua review fez alguém muito feliz! v

-**_Vanii:  
_**Ah, brigadão! D  
A música é bem conhecida, toca bastante nas rádios mas não é muito popular entre os adolescentes por ser muito lenta. Nhaaa, P , eu não conhecia essa música até minha mãe ganhar o CD da escola onde trabalha, eu peguei pra escutar e ouvi essa maravilha, na hora a fic me veio à cabeça...  
Obrigado pelo coment! Deixou a autora feliz!


	2. A Lista

**Song Fic – A Lista (Oswaldo Montenegro)**

_**Faça uma lista de grandes amigos,**_

_**Quem você mais via há dez anos atrás.**_

Remo acordou cedo, como de costume. Pouco conseguira dormir durante a noite, fato que já se tornara comum. Hoje era o dia. De botar tudo a perder, de talvez tudo recuperar. Já fazia três anos que Voldemort retornara, mas só agora seu verdadeiro adversário estava pronto para enfrentá-lo.

Ao perceber-se divagando sobre o que aconteceria, seus olhos bateram no velho retrato na estante empoeirada. Uma foto dos tempos da primeira Ordem da Fênix, uma das últimas do casal que ali aparecia. Lílian e Thiago, com o filho no colo, Sirius, Pedro, e ele próprio, Remo.

_**Quantos você ainda vê todo dia?**_

_**Quantos você já não encontra mais?**_

Das cinco pessoas da foto além dele, duas estavam mortas. Puxa, estes fizeram falta. Um estava perdido. Este realmente fazia falta. E os dois que sobraram era vistos diariamente... pensou Remo enquanto descia as escadas. Entrou na cozinha, para ver um já de pé e tomando o café junto com os demais membros da nova Ordem que já estavam despertos.

Harry acordara tão cedo quanto Remo, o que não era um ato muito comum. Tomava café com os olhos pregados na chama da vela em cima da mesa, preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Impossível dizer qual era o seu nível de nervosismo agora. Era um dos mais calmos da casa.

E o outro ocupante da foto que era visto diariamente era um rato miserável que estava novamente na capa do jornal, junto com os demais Comensais da Morte.

Remo pegou o jornal com um leve desgosto, enquanto Molly lhe estendia seu café. Aquele homenzinho medíocre era a causa de tudo. Bem, quase tudo. Se as vidas daquelas pessoas da foto haviam acabado, aquele homem tinha enorme participação na causa.

Mas hoje poderia ser o dia de mais mortes como aquelas cessarem. Aquele dia já poderia ter acontecido antes, e talvez nem fosse hoje. Mas hoje havia expectativa no rosto de cada pessoa acordada naquela casa. Exceto no do autor da mesma, quieto tomando seu café.

_**Faça uma lista dos sonhos que tinha,**_

_**Quantos você desistiu de sonhar?**_

Remo lembrava de si mesmo naquela idade. Era feliz, apesar de na época estar um pouco abalado com o fim de seus estudos em Hogwarts. Os Marotos – como se auto-denominavam – pretendiam permanecer unidos, enfrentando as artes das trevas que estivessem por perto – mais precisamente, os planos de Voldemort, que assassinara cruelmente o pai de Thiago. Queriam lutar, arriscar suas vidas pelas dos outros, amar, viver.

Sorriu, diante do café. Estranho como tudo isso acontecera de fato, e ao mesmo tempo não. Lutaram, se arriscaram, amaram, viveram. Enfrentaram a morte. Lílian e Thiago, que a enfrentaram mais seguidamente no início, não sobreviveram no final. Quem sobrevivera – sobrevivera de fato, e não apenas continuara a existir sem nenhuma função útil, pensou com desprezo olhando o jornal – continuava nisso. No fim os desejos permaneceram pela vida toda. Vida irônica... talvez devessem ter estabelecido um período de tempo para os desejos se realizarem. Talvez tivesse sido diferente.

_**Quantos amores jurados pra sempre?**_

_**Quantos você conseguiu preservar?**_

Harry nem tinha consciência dos olhares esquivos que lhe eram lançados e sussurros nervosos a seu respeito. Sua visão já tinha manchas causadas pelo longo tempo em que fitava a chama, mas isso não lhe importava. Divagava, vagueando pelas lembranças dos últimos anos. Não que tivesse vivido muitos, mas tinha uma história incrível para tão pouco tempo. Pensar era sua forma de afogar o nervosismo, o medo. Também sentia a expectativa. Emanava dele, num silêncio, como se já soubesse o que estava por vir. E sabia.

Apenas torcia para dar certo.

E a lembrança que mais lhe tocava... uma conversa dos últimos dias.

"-Não diga isso... é como se você... se despedisse.

-Não é essa a intenção – a olhou – só quero que esteja preparada caso algo acontecer.

-No Natal você disse que não ia morrer...

-Não, eu disse...

-Que nunca me deixaria. – ela o encarou triste.

-É diferente. – a abraçou – Só vou fazer o possível... para continuar com você... vivo.

Se beijaram... beijo curto e frio.

-Você sabe que eu te amo, e sabe que isso precisa acontecer. – ele falou, com a testa junto da dela – Não complique as coisas para mim. Me apóie.

-Eu te apóio – os olhos dela começaram a brilhar mais, úmidos – Só não entendo... por quê?

-Porque sim – sorriu, ante a ironia da vida, não gostava de vê-la triste – Porque você se apaixonou por um desgraçado infeliz predestinado a lutar ou morrer... você aceitou... não é?

-É... né? – ela perguntou, incerta. Consolada, um débil sorriso lhe abria pela face.

-Então aceite as conseqüências... torça pelo seu homem e... ame-o... – atirou-a na poltrona, rindo, indo por cima.

-Contando com seu breve ataque de auto-piedade antes, e esse fogo todo agora... fica mais fácil aceitar esse seu destino infeliz... – ela sorriu, abraçando-o. – lutar... enfrentar a morte e... tire a mão daí!

-Não... eu sei que você gosta... e sonha com isso desde os seus dez anos.

-Vá sonhando... – ela o afastou com as mãos em seu peito – posso estar apaixonada por você desde o primeiro ano... mas só comecei a fantasiar com isso desde...

-Desde?

-Deixa pra lá..."

Não era a continuação da lembrança que o prendia nos pensamentos – apesar da lembrança permanecer boa até a parte em que eram flagrados – mas sim o fato de que ela lhe permanecera fiel desde o início até ali... de que apesar dele ter gostado de outras ela nunca se deixara render... e quando virara o olhar para ela, neste mesmo ano, jurara que permaneceria com ela acima de tudo... boca grande... agora tinha que cumprir... apesar de desejar, sob pressão era mais difícil, e ao mesmo tempo tão mais fácil... tinha um objetivo.

E ele passava a recém pela porta. Acordando-o de seus devaneios sobre vida, amor e morte.

-Oi Gina – sorriu, quando ela sentou-se nervosa ao seu lado.

_**Onde você ainda se reconhece,**_

_**Na foto passada, ou no espelho de agora.**_

Quando a garota dele desceu Remo mesmo acabara seu café, e resolvera subir. Estranho ou não, se sentiria intrometido se permanecesse ali, observando os dois conversarem. Faziam um par bonito, e com tantos problemas entre os dois preferia nem botar o dedo. E já botara demais, principalmente na noite em que os flagrara namorando... noite cômica aquela.

Seria melhor rever sua preparação para o que fariam mais tarde... ficar preparado. Falhas eram inaceitáveis naquela missão. Pelo menos para sua consciência.

Ao passar pelo corredor, viu de relance seu reflexo no espelho que substituíra aquele velho retrato mal educado... e quando entrou no quarto, fechando a porta, pegando os manuscritos com as instruções e largando-se na cama para lê-los, não pôde deixar de reparar ao ver-se na antiga fotografia que pouco mudara naqueles dezessete anos. Exceto pelos malditos cabelos brancos, inexistentes na fotografia, em bom número agora. Não eram sinônimos da idade... mas sim da condição de vida.

_**Hoje é do jeito que achou que seria?**_

Harry voltara ao quarto que até poucos meses atrás dividira com Rony e que agora ocupava sozinho. Relera todas as instruções novamente. Examinara a varinha outra vez para ver se estava em bom funcionamento. Forçara a cicatriz para ver se seu inimigo estava tranqüilo ou também se preparava. Seu nervosismo parecia ser refletido pelo raio em sua testa, visto que o outro estava inundado de sentimentos homicidas.

Sentia um leve tom de desespero em sua inquietação, seria uma ação tão seca... iriam lá, fariam, tentariam retornar, se não fizesse certo morreria e condenaria aos outros também... condenaria a ela também...

Se quando ainda vivia na casa dos Dursley soubesse que um dia tantas responsabilidades estariam sob seus ombros... talvez não tivesse feito tanta questão de viver. Mas fugir da responsabilidade não adiantava... chegara até ali, e justo no dia iria desistir? Não era do seu costume.

Olhou o relógio. Hora de sair e fazer o que devia. Nada fora previsto. Saiu do quarto. Hora de ir para a morte.

_**Quantos amigos você jogou fora? **_

Cedo demais a voz feminina bateu na porta.

-Ei Remo, preguiçoso, ta na hora!

-Preguiçoso é a avó... já estou indo.

Com uma última olhada no retrato saiu do quarto... lembrando que todos ali já haviam aparecido no jornal... dois por morrerem... um por ter sido preso injustamente, perdido e então inocentado quando já era tarde... esse seria trago de volta. Outro por ter perdido os pais, herdado uma cicatriz e um destino complicado... e o outro por ser um rato falso e traidor... esse seria preso.

-Pronto? – ela sorriu, nervosa.

-Decididamente mais que você... onde Harry está?

-Lá embaixo. Se despedindo da ruivinha... eu preferi não me intrometer.

Remo não quis comentar. Esperava que pelo menos esse não morresse.

_**Quantos mistérios que você sondava,**_

_**Quantos você conseguiu entender?**_

Por que a vida era tão cruel com certos indivíduos e rosa e ensolarada para outros?

Por que a coragem que vence o medo não compensa para alguns no fim da luta?

Por que um lobisomem é sensível a prata?

Quem matou Getúlio Vargas?

Todas perguntas sem respostas... por que diabos nunca decorava a porta certa ao entrar? Pensou quando Thonks os guiou rápida pelas salas confusas do Departamento de Mistérios. A resposta deveria ser o fato de ele ser extremamente desmemoriado para certas coisas... fazendo valer seu apelido.

O Ministério da Magia não resistira aos ataques de Voldemort, e já fazia quase um ano que fora tomado pelos Comensais da Morte, tornando-se a fortaleza oficial do grupo das trevas. Desde então a Ordem da Fênix tinha muitos mais membros, ex-funcionários ministeriais que se recusavam a ficar impunes diante do ataque. E agora cruzavam escondidos a parte mais obscura e negra do Ministério, o maldito Departamento de Mistérios, em busca do instrumento que era alvo de estudos sobre a imortalidade e coisas do gênero por parte de Voldemort...

Iriam trazer de volta uma pessoa... e destruir o portal, forçando a alma do lorde das Trevas a voltar para o plano de origem, onde poderia ser destruída.

-Aqui – a ex-aurora os puxou para a enorme sala circular. Tendo como resultado alguns cortes na cara, os três conseguiram facilmente derrotar os dois Comensais que estavam ali.

-Rápido – os três se prostraram diante do véu.

O que se deve fazer com este véu infeliz?

No nervosismo e expectativa em que a casa estivera, fora impossível que ambos não relessem as instruções.

Essa pergunta tinha resposta.

Bastava seguir as instruções e fazer o ritual.

-Vamos lá – Harry deu a partida.

_**Quantos segredos que você guardava,**_

_**Hoje são bobos, ninguém quer saber?**_

E enquanto preparavam o ritual... os pensamentos voavam... Harry se sentia sufocado. Tantas coisas... nos últimos dois anos... como sentira falta daquela pessoa que agora resgatariam. Todo o arrependimento que já sentira parecia evaporar de seus ombros enquanto seguia as instruções... a culpa pelo que acontecera aqui dois anos antes, a culpa por jamais ter contado da profecia – isso lhe rendera muitas discussões com Dumbledore, que contou pessoalmente aos outros sobre as palavras da predição – a culpa por não ter evitado a morte de seu melhor amigo...

Agora tinha certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Quando ditou as últimas palavras, sentiu a cicatriz romper em dor, e o nervosismo lhe apertar o coração. Mas negou o que sentia, permanecendo indiferente, quando o arco brilhou.

O que sentia não era importante. Mas sim o que sentiria.

_**Quantas mentiras você condenava, **_

_**Quantas você teve que cometer?**_

Quando a alma do Lorde saiu, em fúria, de sua proteção, não deixou de vingar-se brevemente, afligindo dor ao seu adversário.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Remo com a mão no ombro de Harry, quando este caiu de joelhos.

-Ele só passou por mim... Nada demais.

Então foi a vez da pessoa sair do arco... exausta de sua prisão.

Sorrisos de saudade morta.

_**Quantos defeitos sanados com o tempo,**_

_**Eram o melhor que havia em você?**_

-Por que nunca me contou que sabia da profecia? – perguntou Remo com um toque de aborrecimento, enquanto corriam em direção aos elevadores dourados.

-Bem, isso não o ajudaria, e digamos que eu ainda estivesse sob influência do fato de que antes de tudo acontecer ninguém podia saber. – falou Sirius, quase tão magro e maltratado como quando fugira de Azkaban. – Espere...

Ele parou, assim como o lobisomem e a aurora. Os três olharam para o que parara primeiro.

Harry estava alguns metros atrás, imóvel, mão na cicatriz.

-Saiam daqui, ele está vindo.

-Você está louco? – Sirius o olhou – Venha logo.

Harry e Remo trocaram um olhar breve.

-Ele vai ficar... – Remo disse baixo.

Ante o olhar perplexo e indignado do ex-prisioneiro, o adolescente confirmou:

-Eu não posso mais adiar isso.

No fim do corredor um elevador foi explodido... e o bruxo negro se aproximava a passos rápidos com a magia das trevas tremeluzindo ao seu redor.

-Vão.

-Mas... – Sirius foi interrompido pela mão de Remo, que pousou em seu ombro.

-Está na hora Sirius... você vai entender, é hora.

Padrinho e afilhado apenas trocaram um olhar... e este último sorriu.

Voldemort emparelhou enfurecido com eles... todos de varinhas nas mãos, mas os olhos do Lorde das Trevas fixavam-se em somente um bruxo.

-Você vai pagar caro por isso Potter... isso acaba aqui.

Harry respondeu o olhar... e em seguida olhou novamente para os três que o olhavam.

-Vão! Droga, antes que sejam soterrados aqui! – mandou, quando o primeiro feitiço voou.

Os três obedeceram com certa má vontade.

-Isso não está certo... não está... – murmurou Sirius, enquanto o elevador onde estavam subia, afastando-se do duelo que definiria aquela era.

-É difícil para nós também Sirius, mas se isso deve acontecer só o que podemos fazer é torcer. – disse Remo, baixo. – Fizemos a nossa parte.

O elevador deu um solavanco devido uma explosão que vinha do andar que acabavam de deixar. Uma explosão verde...

-Ele está preparado. – concluiu o lobisomem, segurando o braço que avançara para o botão que faria o elevador descer. Os sons do duelo lá embaixo continuavam.

-Sirius, entendemos como você se sente – disse Thonks, ante o olhar angustioso do primo de sua mãe.

-Devemos estar perdendo o juízo em deixá-lo sozinho assim com Voldemort. – disse o bruxo, derrotado, testa apoiada na grade dourada. Onde fora parar sua teimosia... quando mais precisava dela?

-Você sempre soube que um dia isso iria acontecer.

-Sim... o que me desespera... é saber e não poder fazer nada.

Talvez ser teimoso não resolvesse as coisas agora, pensou... mas se algo acontecer... eu não vou me perdoar.

_**Quantas canções que você não cantava,**_

_**Hoje assovia pra sobreviver?**_

E quando saíram do elevador, entrando no saguão, onde a Ordem enfrentava os Comensais, como de acordo com o plano... um canto começou a soar de todos os lugares... assustando os Comensais, mas enchendo de coragem os duelistas de boa causa... porque conheciam aquele canto... o canto da fênix.

O canto da esperança para a Ordem da Fênix.

E para os seus verdadeiros membros, o canto da vitória.

Pois não se pode derrotar alguém cujo poder renasce das cinzas... do sangue.

_**Quantas pessoas que você amava,**_

_**Hoje acredita que amam você?**_

Quando a Ordem conseguiu afugentar os Comensais, prendendo vários deles, e deixando o Ministério livre deles... o prédio desabou, com tal ação demorando o suficiente para que todos saíssem de dentro dele. Exceto...

O mundo mágico lentamente se reconstruía. O Ministério tentava reerguer-se, comandado temporariamente por ninguém menos que Dumbledore. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix trabalhavam duramente para prender os fugitivos e ajudar na reconstrução. Mas certos membros pediram férias no terceiro dia depois do desabamento, quando o corpo que faltava fora encontrado.

Dois membros em especial estavam em ação urgente no quarto.

-Você acha que ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Thonks, entre os beijos.

-Depois de tudo o que o infeliz já passou? – Remo arrancou a blusa da futura noiva – Não se preocupe com ele... está em boas mãos. Se preocupe com você... com o que eu vou lhe fazer...

-Ei! – ela riu...

Na cozinha, certo grupo formado pelos Weasley's, Quim, Héstia, Emelina, até Mundungo... ria dos terrores bizarros que Sirius encontrara durante seu período dentro do véu.

O ex-prisioneiro se encontrava em plena recuperação de saúde...

-Chega de tanta conversa então... – disse Molly, risonha, preparando a mesa rapidamente com a varinha. – É hora de comer!

Os ruivos não notaram, no berreiro em que os irmãos Weasley fizeram para ir à mesa... mas quando todos viraram as costas para irem almoçar, Emelina deu um rápido abraço e um selinho no dono da casa.

-Hum... imagino que tenha sido intencional? – perguntou ele, baixo, maldosamente.

-Você nem imagina... – ela sorriu.

Idéias iguais, ações conjuntas...

-Ei, aonde foram Vance e Sirius? – perguntou Quim olhando para trás.

No hospital St.Mungus também havia férias.

Gina Weasley ainda era menor de idade, então não poderia ser membro da Ordem, sendo assim não tinha ganhado férias... mas a pessoa que ela observava com os olhos marejados tirara suas férias... merecidas.

Três dias depois do desabamento o corpo de Harry Potter foi encontrado... com vida.

_**Faça uma lista de grandes amigos,**_

_**Quem você mais via há dez anos atrás.**_

Remo acordou com o braço dela sobre seu peito... uma ótima noite.

Olhou para o retrato na mesa de cabeceira – todos os seus ocupantes, até o bebê, tinham os olhos tampados e faziam caretas, e o Remo dali estava completamente vermelho e errado ante a cena que haviam "presenciado" aquela noite... – satisfeito. Dois dos ocupantes estavam mortos. Estes estavam livres. Um fora trazido de volta e estava bem. Nem imaginava o que ele estaria fazendo nesse momento. Um fora preso. Pagaria por tudo que fizera. E o último estava em recuperação no hospital.

Os desejos se realizaram... pensou vagamente, se virando e abraçando a mulher ao seu lado.

_**Quantos você ainda vê todo dia?**_

_**Quantos você já não encontra mais?**_

Vendo a ruiva a sua frente era impossível não lembrar do irmão... pensou Harry, observando a namorada ficar toda errada diante dos xingamentos da enfermeira por ela ter "abusado" de um paciente em estado regular... apesar do paciente não estar em estado regular.

Rony morrera, e já fazia alguns meses – três, para ser mais exato – mas não haviam superado ainda... e agora Harry se sentia leve... pois apesar de ter deixado-o morrer – nunca se convenceria de que não poderia ter feito nada para impedir o que aconteceu – tinha vingado-o... Certo, vingança é pecado, mas pecar é humano, e contradizer regras lhe dava um gostinho especial... era aceitável.

E sobrevivera... pensou, vendo Gina sair vermelha feito um pimentão da ala... espera só a enfermeira sair...

_**Quantos segredos que você guardava,**_

_**Hoje são bobos, ninguém quer saber?**_

-Eu pensei num momento que não fosse conseguir... quando ele me perfurou o pulmão. – falou, correndo a mão por cima do ferimento no peito.

-Deve ter sido a falta de oxigênio no seu cérebro afetando seus neurônios... – Gina sorriu, sentada na beira do colchão do leito da enfermaria vazia, roubando outro beijo do bruxo mais famoso do mundo. – Apesar de tudo, o tempo todo eu acreditei que encontraríamos você vivo...

-Mentirosa... você ficou foi desesperada ao imaginar que não me veria mais – falou com um sorriso convencido.

-Até parece... – ela se inclinou em cima dele, provocando, beijando o lóbulo da orelha, o pescoço, abusando do acamado...

-Gina... posso dizer uma coisa?

-Não... você vai ficar quieto enquanto eu te deixo louquinho...

-Mas eu preciso falar...

-Fala então o que é, caramba.

-Isso ta doendo, sabe!

_**Quantas pessoas que você amava,**_

_**Hoje acredita que amam você.**_

Quando Harry foi liberado do hospital ainda não tinha condições de se defender do assédio das fãs... e nem Remo e nem Sirius quiseram ajudá-lo...

-O que houve? – perguntou Gina vermelha, quando os três aparataram n'A Toca.

-Fãs... – gemeu Harry, numa figura lastimável. Tinha a camiseta rasgada, arranhões nos braços, marcas de batom pelo rosto...

E os dois bobalhões se apoiavam um no outro para não caírem de rir...

O fim da guerra foi comemorado com uma festança só entre eles na casa dos Weasley's... com direito a Fred e Jorge contando piadas, Mione mais que grávida meio chateada ainda discutindo enxoval com Penélope e a noiva de Gui, Fleur... Sirius tirando sarro de Remo por ele ter pedido a mão de Thonks... e claro, Remo se vingando contando que Sirius estava com Emelina.

À noite os fogos dos gêmeos distraíram a todos... alguns ainda estavam na mesa de jantar, a maioria estava deitada no gramado. Mas Harry e Gina estavam no jardim, admirando os fogos sozinhos e abraçados.

-Sabe, aqueles dois parecem crianças... – comentou Gina, sorrindo, olhando de um a um as pessoas no quintal.

-Sirius e Remo? Aqueles dois têm titica na cabeça... – Harry sorriu também. – Mas merecem... depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

-Fico com pena de Hermione... com um filho, ela está sozinha.

-Eu sei... mas ela é forte né... ela vai seguir em frente.

-Certo... Sirius vai ser o padrinho de casamento do Remo... imagine no que serão as crianças... não tenho dúvida de que Remo será o padrinho de Sirius quando ele se casar também.

Harry abafou uma risada, enquanto remexia em algo no bolso do casaco.

-Duvido que algum dia Sirius case... mas Remo poderá ser o padrinho do nosso se você quiser. – falou, mostrando a ela a caixinha aberta, e o anel de brilhantes que havia dentro.

-Ah Harry! Você... eu não... você não está falando sério?

-Estou... – sorriu – quer casar comigo, ruivinha?


End file.
